L'éveil de l'espoir
by Lys Akuma
Summary: Naruto battue Kaguya seul lors de l'ultime bataille, et devient autre chose. Devenu trop fort, il sait que sa présence dans ce monde, remettrais en cause la paix que l'alliance Ninja venait juste d'obtenir. Alors brisé, il prend la décision de s'endormir. Cependant, des millions d'années plus tard il doit s'éveillé, car les titans menacent l'humanité. (résumé complet à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Naruto après avoir battue Kaguya seul lors de l'ultime bataille de la quatrième guerre mondiale, devient autre chose. Il est devenu trop fort, ses pouvoir sont divin, et il sait que la présence dans ce monde d'un être aussi fort que lui, remettrais en cause la paix que l'alliance Ninja venait juste d'obtenir. Alors brisé par la mort de tant de gens qu'il aimait, il prend la décision de s'endormir dans le néant. Cependant, des dizaines de millions d'années plus tard, le monde le supplie de se réveiller pour éviter le malheur qui se profile à l'horizon. Car, les titans sont présents dans cette nouvelle ère, et Naruto, qui a finis d'évoluer dans son long sommeil, pourrait bien être la réponse à beaucoup de secret. (Naruto devient une femme)

CHAPITRE 1 : LE SOMMEIL

« Chaque génération, sans doute, se croit vouée à refaire le monde. La mienne sait pourtant qu'elle ne le refera pas. Mais sa tâche est peut-être plus grande. Elle consiste à empêcher que le monde se défasse. »

Albert Camus

 _C'est fini, ça y est._

Ce fut la première penser qui vient dans l'esprit de Naruto alors que le silence tombait enfin sur le champ de bataille. Le terrain autour de lui n'était fait que d'immense cratère sur des kilomètre à la ronde et au milieu ce trouvait Naruto. Seul, torse nue, son pantalon autrefois orange, déchiré et ternis par le sang. Il se tenait debout, couvert de son sang, du sang de ses ennemis, mais aussi de ses amis. Les pointes de ses cheveux, toujours aussi blond malgré la saleté couvraient ses yeux. Ses yeux tout aussi bleus qu'avant avait toutefois changé, alors que son œil droit pouvait sembler normale, si ce n'est pour la lumière de savoir et de douleur qu'on ne devrait pas voir chez un adolescent de son âge, son œil gauche lui était entièrement bleu comme de l'eau en mouvement, et semblait laissé apparaître selon les tourments de l'esprit de Naruto des cercles noir avec des tomoes présent à l'intérieure. Ses yeux fixé ses paumes couvertes elle aussi de sang, même s'il ne serait dire si le sang lui appartenait. Car bien qu'il soit déjà guéri lui aussi avait saigné, et alors que dans sa paume gauche se trouvait la marque du soleil, signe des pouvoirs que lui avait légué le Rikudo senin, la marque de lune dans sa main droite était elle le rappelle du sacrifice de Sasuke, celui qu'il appelait son frère, qui à la fin avait décidé de croire en lui, qui c'était sacrifié pour lui donner tout ce qui faisait sa force, suite à la mort de Sakura qui elle lui avait donné toutes ses connaissance avant de mourir. Alors seul, Naruto ressentait ce mot avec toute la force qu'il avait jadis eu pendant son enfance, sauf que cette fois la douleur de la perte se rajoutais à cette solitude.

 _Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, baa-chan, ero-sanin, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee…_

Ainsi continué la liste de nom de ses amis dans la tête de Naruto, tous mort pour lui, pour qu'il vainque et amène la paix. Et il l'avait fait ! il avait combattu de toute ses forces contre Kaguya, il avait tellement creusé dans les réserves de chakra naturelles, qu'il avait finis par faire un lien encore jamais vue avec l'essence du monde lui-même ! il avait tellement poussé sur sa capacité de guérison et ses pouvoirs du Rikudo, qu'a la fin il était devenu aussi facile de les utilisés que de respiré, il ne sentait même plus la douleur ! Et au final, faute de pouvoir de nouveau le scellé sur la lune, car il le savait il y aura toujours quelqu'un dans un autre temps pour vouloir la descellé, il avait réussi à aspiré toute sa force, ses capacités, son chakra, son savoir… privé de tout ce qui la constituait, et la rendait immortelle, Kaguya était vite partie en poussière, rattraper par le Destin qui voulait celle qui avait blessé le corp et l'âme de sa pupille.

Voilà, maintenant il était là, du sang sur les mains, des tombes dans son cœur, et une puissance qui exhalait de tout son corps. Maintenant, il réfléchissait, il se sentait évolué, changé, il savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain, qu'il était trop puissant pour ça et qu'en conséquent, son corps cherchait à changer. Il avait aussi toute ses connaissances qui martelait son crâne, cherchant à s'intégré ne pouvant pas juste être oublié, mais qui ne trouvait pas la place, et qui donc le martyrisait d'une douleur oppressante. Il sentait aussi les bijuus en lui, mais eux aussi était différents, il n'était plus le jubi, mais il n'était pas pour autant séparé, il sentait leur conscience en lui avec celle de Kurama prévalant largement. Mais Naruto n'avait pas le temps de pensé plus à ça, déjà il sentait que les membres de l'aliance shinobi, qu'il avait révéillé du tsukuyomi plus tôt, venait vers lui et il avait une décision à prendre. Il voulait la paix, comme il l'avait promis, à tout ceux de son monde avec qui il c'était battue pour cette dernière, et celle si était possible maintenant, mais sa force serait un problème un jour. Car l'Homme est avide, et qu'un jour ils aurons peur de sa puissance, Naruto de ses expériences passé et de ses nouvelles connaissances, le savait bien.

 _Si mon propre village avait peur de moi quand j'étais un enfant qui ne pouvais pas se défendre, seulement parce que le renard à neuf queux était scellé en moi. Il est sûr qu'un jour en ce rendant compte de ma puissance ils auront peur de moi, que ce soit par jalousie ou traumatisme de ce que cette puissance à fait durant cette guerre._

De plus Naruto n'avait plus personnes sur qui veillé en ce monde, beaucoup d'autre vivait, mais ceux que lui aimait, chérissait, défendait de toute son âme, étaient déjà revenue à la terre. Alors il voulait s'endormir, comme ses nouvelles connaissances et la Conscience Du Monde lui proposait, pour laisser le temps à son corps de se restructurer pour sa nouvelle puissance, pour laisser toute ces connaissances pleinement s'intégré à son âme, pour apaisé ne serais ce qu'un peut la douleur de la mort et la solitude. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était les bijuus en son seins. Naruto ne voulait pas leur imposé sa décision et ses envies, il trouvait personnellement que les bijuus avais leurs mots à dire, et s'ils voulaient être à nouveaux libre, alors Naruto resterait ici pour pouvoir exaucer leurs veux. C'est alors, qu'une voix très grave, accompagné de l'image d'un renard à dix queux de couleur changeante, comme si la puissance était toujours en mouvement dans son corps, s'imposa dans sa tête :

 _ **Kit, n'hésite plus nous t'encourageons à faire ce dont tu as besoin, et nous ne te voyons vraiment pas te débrouillé tout seul. Depuis le moment où nous t'avons dit nos noms, nous avions déjà décidé de te suivre quoi que tu fasses !**_

Apaisé par les paroles de son ami, Naruto commença à s'élevé dans le ciel et à luire d'une lumière blanche d'une pureté jamais égalée, puis il se mis en boule et le ciel s'ouvrit pour venir l'entouré comme une mère bercerait son fils après un mauvais rêve.

Ainsi, Naruto qui fut proclamé plus tard le sauveur des mondes, le sacrifice ultime, s'évanouis du monde.

Les années passèrent alors, les civilisations se succédèrent, et son nom fut oublié. Il ne fut plus qu'un mythe qui accompagnait la légende du chakra, que la Conscience Du Monde avait décidé de reprendre lors des années de paix qu'avais engendré celui qu'elle considérait comme son enfant a présent, ainsi le chakra de l'homme revint au fil des ans à la nature.

Seulement, alors que celui qu'elle considérait comme son enfant avait depuis longtemps finit d'évoluer mais avait décidé de rester dormir avec elle, et le Temps dans le néant, qui fonde toute chose. La Conscience Du Monde commença à s'inquiété pour les Humains pour lesquels l'enfant désormais siens c'était battue. Car dans les jours actuels, des dizaines de millions d'années après la mise en sommeil de Naruto, l'Humanité était en danger, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était aux portes de l'extinction. C'est pour ça qu'après des années, qui pour eux n'était que poussière, d'argumentation entre la Conscience Du Monde, le Temps, le Destin, et même les consciences de Mort et Vie pour qui l'enfant endormie était aussi spéciale, et qui était concerné par la situation. Ils décidèrent d'informé leur protégé dans son sommeil de ce qui se passait actuellement dans son monde. Ensuite, la décision de quoi faire revenait à Naruto, car quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'étaient mis d'accord de continuer à le protégé comme ils avaient commencé quand il s'était endormi.

Sans surprise poussé par sa nature profondément bienveillante, Naruto s'éveilla.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : L'EVEILLE

« L'espérance est le songe d'un homme éveillé. »

Aristote

Dans une forêt d'arbre immense, tout s'arrêta. Le Temps lui-même, avait décidé d'arrêté son perpétuel écoulement, pour l'arrivée de l'enfant qu'il protège depuis des décennies. Tout se figea alors que la Conscience Du Monde s'ouvrait sur le néant, et qu'une silhouette, entouré d'un halo de pure lumière blanche, sortait pour venir tranquillement flotter vers le sol. Au moment où ses pieds nus, touchèrent le sol le Temps repris son déroulement, toujours attentif à son protégé, la nature elle semblait rayonner, pousser par la joie que la Conscience Du Monde éprouvait à accueillir l'enfant qu'elle chérissait. Naruto, lui exultait une force tranquille et si grande qu'on ne pouvait en sonder le fond. Il fit alors le point sur lui-même pour prendre pleine conscience des changements de son corps, qu'il savait s'être effectué. Ses cheveux toujours aussi éclatants que le soleil, lui arrivait désormais au milieu des cuisse et on pouvait trouver, si l'on observait bien, des reflets blancs qui comme le diamant semblait reflété la lumière. Ses yeux était un peu plus grand qu'avant, entouré de long cils. Ils avaient gardé leur couleur d'un bleu brillant qui est en perpétuelle mouvement avec son pouvoir, à la différence que la pupille de son œil droit c'était légèrement affiné, et sons œil gauche comme après la bataille, était encore complètement bleu, sans plus une once du blanc de l'œil, les cercles avec les tomoes apparaissant selon son bon vouloir. Sa peau, était à présent d'un blanc laiteux qui semblait luire au soleil, faisant ressortir ses yeux, ses cheveux, et le rose foncé de ses lèvres pleine. Les trois marquent de moustache sur ses joues c'étaient affiné, mais était toujours présente. Ses oreilles, caché par ses cheveux, étaient pointue, et des boucles d'oreille du même bleu que ses yeux y pendaient. Enfin, « il » était désormais « elle ». En effet son visage, ainsi que sa petite silhouette en sablier ne cachaient rien de son changement de genre. Elle portait toujours le collier que Tsunade lui avait offert et était vêtue d'un kimono entièrement blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Sa beauté époustouflante, est-elle aussi une indication au fait qu'elle n'est plus simplement humaine, non les gènes de Naruto étaient maintenant trop parfaits pour ça. Naruto avait déjà eu conscience des possibilités du changement de genre en raison du sexe de Kaguya dont elle avait aspiré le pouvoir. De plus, du fait que les corps des femmes étants les seuls susceptibles de se modifier dans leur chair, en raison du fait qu'elles donnent la vie, explique pourquoi les modifications que son pouvoir ayant besoin de contrôle, a engendré sur son corps c'est naturellement tourné vers le sexe féminin, qui lui exerce naturellement un plus grand contrôle du chakra. De ce fait, Naruto n'était pas choqué car elle l'avait déjà su, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être un peu frustrer de ce changement.

 _ **Les côtés positifs kit, c'est qu'avec cette apparence tu n'auras plus besoin d'utiliser le sexy jutsu pour déboussoler tes adversaires~ !**_

Le rire de kurama, venant de sa tête, fit disparaître son début de déprime, avant qu'une rougeur s'installe sur ces joues, et que piqué à vif elle réponde :

 _C'est sûr que pour déboussoler l'adversaire je ne peux pas compter sur ton sex appeal ! remarque que peut être ça les ferait fuir~_

 _ **Tu seras que je peux être très séduisant quand je veux ! c'est juste que les Humains ne comprennent rien à la beauté !**_

Kurama répondit outrer, puis se retira dans l'esprit de Naruto en ronchonnant, alors qu'un rire cristallin s'échappait des lèvres de la blonde qui lui sert d'hôte.

Naruto, revigoré par le rappelle de la présence des bijuus avec elle se mis à observer son environnement. Les arbres qui l'entourait était définitivement, plus grand que tous ceux qui lui avait était donné de voir, la nature était très présente et les animaux ne semblait pas du tout stressé d'une autre forme de vie à côté d'eux. Ce dernier fait pouvait s'expliquer de son rapprochement avec le chakra de la nature, et de la Conscience Du Monde, mais elle sentait qu'une autre raison en était aussi la cause. En parlant du chakra naturel Naruto le sentait étrangement puissant, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était à son époque en tout cas. Naruto, c'était réveillé pour l'Humanité qui perdait peu à peu l'espoir. Avant son réveille Vie, Mort, et la Conscience Du Monde l'avaient informé des monstres qui rodaient sur terre et mangeaient l'Homme. Alors, sans perdre plus de temps à regarder son entourage, ou à chercher des informations, Naruto chargea du chakra dans son œil droit, qui devins blanc en signe d'activation du byakugan. C'est alors qu'à des kilomètres au Nord de sa position elle vit d'immense murs, plus grand que toutes les constructions effectuées de son temps, qui se dressaient et après les murs elle vit les points minuscules qu'était les hommes, sans chakra, mais avec le chakra de la nature s'enroulant autour d'eux. Elle étendit ensuite son ouï aux murs, et elle entendu des pas lourds et des cris. Poussé par le devoir d'aider Naruto poussa le chakra nécessaire dans ses jambes, puis partie à toute vitesse, sautant de branche en branche, elle allait tellement vite qu'elle n'était plus qu'un floue que l'œil humain, même avec le meilleur des entraînements, ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir. En quelques seconde elle fut en haut de l'immense mur. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui rappela les horreurs qu'elle avait vécue. Des humains en uniforme s'efforçaient d'abattre les monstres à allure humaine avec des sourires terrifiant, « titans », dont on lui avait parler, en se servant d'un équipement qui les faisaient virevolter dans l'air pour pouvoir les coupés avec leurs lames au niveau de la nuque, qui semblait être le point faible des titans. Le champ de batailles ce tenait sur des maisons détruites il n'y a pas si longtemps il semblait. Mais beaucoup de ce qu'elle identifiée comme des soldats se faisaient manger avant d'atteindre leur but, et leur cries émettait comme un résonnement qui paralysait au moins quelques secondes leurs alliés. Secondes qui suffisait pour leur couter la vie.

 _La situation est peut-être différente, mais l'horreur reste toujours la même. Mais s'ils se battent quand même, c'est qu'ils ont encore de l'espoir. Je le vois, je le sens, et même s'ils n'ont plus assez d'espoir, ou de force pour réaliser leurs souhaits ce n'est pas grave, je suis là pour ça !_

C'était ce que Naruto pensait devant ce spectacle de massacre. C'est alors que la voix de Kurama ce manifesta dans son esprit.

 _ **Regarde à droite kit ! il y a une brèche dans le mur par où rentre les tians, et on dirait étant donné que d'autre humain protège celui avec le rocher, que lui est de leur côté, et compte bouché le trou avec ce rocher. Par contre, vue comment le rocher l'écrase et que les autres humains sont débordés je ne parierais pas sur des chances de réussites élevé.**_

Comme l'avait dit Kurama, bientôt un titan pu passer à travers les humains pour s'écraser directement sur celui tenant le rocher, qui tomba et commença à le manger. Pourtant, le corps du titan qui était du côté des humains commença à partir en fumée, à son grand étonnement. Mais Naruto fit fis de ce détaille, car il était bien tant de leur montrer qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

 _Tu es prêt Kurama, les amis ? il est temps de leur montrés que quand je me réveille, car il n'y a plus d'espoir je rends l'impossible possible !_

 _ **On te suit Kit, rappelle-leur à ces ingrats qui est Naruto Uzumaki !**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : SECRET

« Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur. »

Alice Ferney

Naruto, sans perdre de temps, pompa sur son chakra et se projeta vers l'endroit où se trouvait les humains, le rocher pour la brèche, et les titans qui avaient forcé le passage. Avant d'atterrir, elle eu le temps de voir un garçon s'extirper du cadavre fumant du titan qui avait chu, cet état de fait la déstabilisa un peu, mais occupée elle rangea cette information pour plus tard. Naruto atterrit dos aux humains, qui c'étaient regroupé autour de celui qui sortait du titan. Puisant dans son chakra, elle renforçât encore plus son corps, qui l'était déjà dû à sa transformation, et sauta quand le titan brun de 15 mètre, devant elle, voulu l'attraper. Arriver devant la tête du titan, en un rien de temps, elle tourna sur elle-même, pour ensuite lui donner un coup de pied avec sa jambe droite. Le coup fut si puissant, que les vertèbres du titan craquèrent, et que sa tête s'envola, laissant sa corp inerte tomber. Quelques secondes de plus de cette danse macabre, tua quatre titans, avant que Naruto retournât au sol. Son œil droit s'alluma de doré et sa pupille pris la forme d'une étoile à quatre branches, alors qu'elle emmagasinait de l'énergie naturel. Se dirigeant vers le rocher, elle le soulevât comme s'il ne pesait rien, avant de marcher ver le trou du mur où elle enfonçât le rocher. Puis elle posât sa main sur le rocher, et alors que des seaux se rependaient sur ce dernier et le mur, le rocher vint se fondre dans le mur pour rendre se dernier comme neuf.

 _Ouf ! une bonne chose de faite._

 _ **Tu sens ça kit ?! L'énergie de la nature, et l'homme ils sont… !**_

 _De quoi tu parles Kurama ?... Non ! Impossible !_

Ce que Naruto venait de découvrir la choqua, les implications était énormes. Mais ce n'est qu'en se retournant et en regardant, sentant, l'énergie de l'homme au cheveux noir, et yeux verts qui était sorti du corps du titans plus tôt, qu'elle sut qu'elle avait raison. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. En observant les visages crispés, et éberlué du groupe d'humain elle se rapprochât d'eux. Arrivée à un pas du groupe, un garçon plus grand qu'elle, ils étaient tous plus grands qu'elle remarquât elle vexée, avec les sourcils froncés des yeux marron clair, et des cheveux de la même couleur, lui lançât d'une voix teintée de peur :

\- #'§$£+°0 ^\|[~1&

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette langue ? J'aurait déjà dut y penser mais avec des millions d'années d'écart c'est normal que la langue est évoluée !_

Naruto se trouvait un peu irritée de ne pas y avoir pensé. Chargeant du chakra dans son œil gauche, des cercles concentriques avec des tomoes apparurent, signe du mangekyu sharingan. Se concentrant sur l'esprit de celui aux yeux verts qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle entrât facilement dans sa mémoire durable, en quelques nano secondes elle apprit leur langue qui lui semblait si étrange. Rétractant son mangekyu sharingan, elle s'éclaircit la voix et les idées avant de parler :

Enchantée, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Rassurez-vous, je ne viens pas en ennemis, sinon je ne serais pas venue du tout, et je ne vous aurais encor moins sauvé.

A sa déclaration, la blonde, les sentis se détendre ce qui fit naître un petit sourire sur son visage. Cependant, après des années de sommeil, et les révélations plutôt brutales qu'elle avait eu, en plus du fait de revoir des humains mourir, et l'acquisition d'une nouvelle langue, d'une manière peu conventionnel. Avait laissé son esprit embrouillé, et ce dernier nécessitait un temps, même infime de réadaptation à son état d'éveille, donc elle avait actuellement très envie de dormir. Puis un garçon, cheveux noirs mi-longs, et rasés sur les côtés avec d'intimidants yeux bleu clair, qui avait plusieurs coupures sur le visage, un bras ouvert, et surement une cheville tordue s'avançât.

-Vous nous excuserez de ne pas vous croire sur parole je pense, car ici les gens comme… vous, ça ne court pas les rues. Sinon je suis Livaï Ackerman, chef de l'Escouade tactique au sein du Bataillon d'exploration.

 _ **Tu ne voudrais pas le remettre à sa place le petit humain qui essaye de faire valoir son autorité ? Non mais ! Mais bon c'est vrai qu'il a du cran pour s'avancé comme ça devant nous !**_

Naruto ne fit pas grand cas du discours de Kurama qui continuais dans sa tête, elle était plutôt concentrée sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme dans les minutes à venir, et qu'apparemment ce Livaï était le plus gradé parmi ces humains. Prenant sa décision, elle touchât délicatement de sa main gauche la joue de Livaï, et sa main se mit à luire d'une douce lueur blanche. Ils étaient tous choqué et apeuré mais se rendirent vite compte qu'aucun de leurs muscles ne leurs répondaient. D'abord stressé Livaï se détendit rapidement en sentant l'énergie de Naruto coulé dans son corps, et guérir ses blessures. Aussi tôt que les blessures du chef fut guérit, la détentrice des bijuus rétracta sa main, et libéra tous les humains.

-Je t'ai entièrement guéri Livaï, maintenant écoute. Mon esprit à besoin de sommeil, alors toi, et seulement toi ! je t'autorise à me toucher pour me porter. Tu n'auras qu'à m'emmener vers ton supérieur, pour que l'on puisse discuter avec plus d'intimité.

Sur ces mots Naruto s'endormit, dans les bras d'un Livaï éberluer qui s'empesât de la rattraper, pour la porter dans ses bras. Après avoir vérifié, que la blonde qui détiens tant de force dans un si petit corps fut belle et bien endormis, ce fut Eren qui pris la parole. Ses yeux vers n'ayant pas lâché la fille depuis son arrivée sur le champ de bataille, au déplaisir de Mikasa.

-Que fait-on caporal-chef Livaï ? elle ne nous aurait surement pas aider, ou même ne vous aurait pas soigné pour s'endormir devant nous, si elle était une ennemie !

-A moins qu'elle sache, vue la force qu'elle nous à montrer, que de toute façon quoi que l'on fasse rien ne pourras la blessée… De toute manière, on ne peut pas la laisser là ça serait encore plus dangereux. En plus, elle a surement des connaissances qu'il nous serait bon d'apprendre, si elle est vraiment de notre côté. Je l'emmène au QG de l'escadron d'exploration, voir Erwin. Repliez-vous, la mission est remplie.

Avec ces derniers mots, tous repartir vers l'intérieur des murs, un nouvel espoir sommeillant avec eux.

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un canapé, dans un bureau, la tête sur les genoux de celui qu'elle se rappelait s'appeler Livaï. Se redressant, l'esprit enfin éclaircit, elle remarquât un autre homme assis derrière le bureau. Le visage et les vêtements bien ordonné, les cheveux blonds, et les yeux gris. Il semblait serein, bien qu'un léger froncement de sourcil persistât sur son visage soigné. C'est lui qui pris la parole en premier, brisant le silence, alors qu'elle prenait en compte, qu'au vue du soleil dans le ciel elle n'avait pas dormis plus d'une heure.

-Enchanté, je crois que des présentations sont de rigueur mademoiselle Uzumaki. Je suis Erwin Smith, 13ème major du Bataillon d'Exploration. On m'a raconté vos exploits sur le champ de bataille plus tôt, qui nous ont bien servie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes ici. Car vous comprendrez surement, que bien que nous sommes reconnaissants de votre intervention, une telle démonstration de force suscite beaucoup d'anxiété chez nous. Alors mes questions sont simple mademoiselle Uzumaki, qui êtes-vous, d'où venez vous et quel est votre but ?

-En effet, je peux comprendre votre anxiété. Alors je ferais simple. Mon nom, comme vous le savez déjà est Naruto Uzumaki, mon passé n'auras que peux d'importance à vos yeux, et vous comprendrez que ce ne sont pas les choses dont ont parles ici. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je suis plus âgée que vous de dizaines de millions d'années. Je viens bien de ce monde, mais suite à ma trop grande puissance je suis devenu plus qu'humaine. C'est pour ça que j'avais décidé de me retirer du monde si longtemps, car pour que l'humanité soit en paix la menace que je représentais devait disparaitre pour prévenir de futur conflit que la peur de mon pouvoir aurait engendré.

Naruto fit une pause, laissant ses deux interlocuteurs estomaqués digérer l'information. Avant de reprendre toujours d'une voix sereine.

-Mais récemment, l'humanité à fait beaucoup d'erreurs qui ont conduis à la situation présente, ce qui m'as contraint à revenir pour vous aider. Et maintenant que je connais la nature des titans, et dans quel mesure l'Homme lui est lié, je me rends compte que votre situation est encore plus mauvaise que ce que j'avais compris.

Un silence passa avant que le froncement des sourcils des deux hommes s'intensifiât. Ce fut finalement Erwin qui pris la parole, pour poser la question qu'il trouvait la plus importante ici.

-Mademoiselle Uzumaki, en vue de ce qu'on m'a rapporté de vos pouvoir, je ne peux douter tout à fait de vos dire. Pourtant ce qui m'intrigue ici, est la « nature des titans » dont vous parler, et dans quelle mesure ils nous sont « liés » … Cela veut il dire que vous savez d'où les titans viennent ?

La fragilité et l'espoir que Naruto entendait dans la voie d'Erwin et qu'elle voyait dans les yeux des deux hommes, lui affirma une chose qui lui semblait aberrant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était les titans ! Cette vérité était gardée secrète de l'humanité, qui se voyait dans l'obligation de combattre pour leur vie un ennemi, depuis des années, qui leur était inconnue. Et c'est bien connu que l'Homme craint ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Pourtant Naruto hésitât à leur dire la vérité. Car ce secret qui leur avait été refusé est horrible quand on en comprend toute son ampleur. Car ils ne comprendront vraiment le désespoir qu'une fois ce secret révéler.

 _Mais l'heure n'est plus à l'ignorance, ils doivent savoir s'ils veulent pouvoir survivre !_

 _ **Puis tu es là pour leur maintenir la tête hors de l'eau !**_

C'est sur ces dernière pensé encourageante, et douloureusement vrai qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour briser le bonheur, qu'ils ne savaient même pas posséder, de l'ignorance. Pour ainsi faire bouger le monde.

-Ce sont vous les titans.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! je vous laisse une petite note d'auteur, pour la première fois !

Alors cette histoire est ma première fanfic, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une idée qui me tournait en boucle dans la tête depuis un moment… alors j'ai craqué.

Je dois vous avouez faire attention à l'orthographe, mais je suis dyslexique/dysorthographique alors je m'excuse pour les fautes que je laisse passer.

Enfin j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part de vos attentes à vous sur mon histoire. 😊

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 4 : LA REALITE

"La réalité dépasse la fiction, car la fiction doit contenir la vraisemblance, mais non pas de la réalité."

Mark Twain

L'incompréhension fut la première expression qui se peignit sur le visage des deux hommes en face de Naruto. Mais elle ne dit mot. Elle savait que leurs esprits avaient déjà compris, mais que les deux hommes s'y refusaient, et qu'en conséquent ils essayaient de trouver d'autres sens caché à ses paroles. Toutefois, ils furent vite obligés de faire face à la cruauté de ses mots. Alors que leurs visages adoptaient un sentiment de dégout et d'effroi, ce fut Livaï, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation, qui avec de la colère dans sa voix, pris la parole.

-Es-tu en train de me dire, que depuis toutes ces années passées à risquer ma vie pour l'humanité en combattant des titans, en les taillants en tranches, à la fin ce sont des humains que je massacrais ?! Comment cela serait-il même possible ?!

Naruto regarda les deux hommes qui était devenus encore plus blanc, et semblait attendre tout deux sa réponse. Avant de commencer à parler calmement, pour les apaisés un peu.

-Hm…ça va être compliquer à vous expliquer avec les connaissances que vous avez actuellement…

-Nous sommes disposer à écouter et comprendre, mademoiselle Uzumaki, si vous vouliez bien nous expliquer.

C'était Erwin qui avait parler d'une voie contenue. Elle admira un peu sa prise en main rapide, pour son sang-froid, avant d'organiser ses explications pour enfin reprendre la parole.

-Très bien. Pour commencer il faut que vous compreniez, qu'à mon époque, tous les humains possédaient du chakra. Le chakra est le mélange de l'énergie spirituelle, le chakra yin, et de l'énergie physique, le chakra yang. Chaque être vivant en possède même les civils, et les ninjas, qui étaient ceux qui effectuaient des missions pour leurs villages et pays, pour garantir leur sécurité à mon époque, suivaient un entraînement pour pouvoir utiliser et augmenter leur quantité de chakra. Avec le chakra, vous pouvez rendre votre corps plus résistant, améliorer vos sens, allez plus vite, être plus fort, utiliser les éléments etc…. Selon vos aptitudes vous serviez votre village en tant que ninja, en remplissant vos missions sur l'ordre de votre chef de village. De toute façon, le chakra faisait partie du quotidien. Seulement, vous vous doutez bien que plus de puissante signifie des conflits plus violents. Suite à un conflit d'une envergure sans nul autre, où j'ai participé avant de me retirer, la paix a pu s'installer. Mais il faut que vous sachiez, qu'à la base le chakra est naturel, c'est-à-dire qu'il vient de la nature, il n'a été transmis aux hommes que plus tard. Et la nature est une entité à part entière, avec laquelle je me suis liée. Suite à mon retrait du monde, et au dégât, bien trop de fois prouver, de ce que pouvais faire l'homme avec son énergie, elle à décider de reprendre le chakra. Alors petit à petit, la Conscience Du Monde, aider de Vie ont fait naître des enfants possédant de moins en moins de chakra, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en est plus du tout. C'est ici que ça se complique. L'énergie de la nature c'est intensifié, et bien que vous en ayez même oubliez le nom, les hommes sont restés sensible au chakra qui les entoures. Malheureusement, l'humanité est toujours en quête de plus de force ce qui l'a emmené à essayer à se servir de l'énergie naturelle. D'abord ils ont inventé l'électricité, suivi d'autre chose qui se servait de la nature, je n'ai pas regardé la mémoire du monde, ce qui les a emmenés à essayer de se servir de l'énergie naturelle pour améliorer l'homme lui-même. Mais ils étaient trop avides et ignorants, pousser par leurs désirs égoïste… ils ont ignoré les signes. Car il est important que vous compreniez que l'énergie de la nature, c'est-à-dire le chakra naturel nécessite l'harmonie, et même à mon époque il n'y avait que très peu de personnes capables de s'en servir. Il est très dangereux de jouer avec le chakra naturel, car si mal utiliser elle aliène le corp et l'esprit le transformant, et forçant l'hôte à perdre le contrôle. C'est ce qui se passe ici, vous n'en avez pas conscience mais votre corps est perpétuellement entouré de chakra naturel très puissant et s'en imprègne. Il s'en remplit et si vous n'en mourrez pas je suis sûr qu'en poussent la douleur physique et mentale certains d'entre vous peuvent se transformer. D'ailleurs celui que j'ai vue sortir du titan sur le champ de bataille, c'est grâce à ça qu'il se transforme sauf que lui une substance altère la nature de son corps, lui permettant de mieux gérer cette énergie naturelle. Mais vous tous autant que vous êtes, êtes susceptible de vous transformer en titan un jour, en espérant que vous soyez assez fort pour reprendre le contrôle, avant que vous ne soyez complètement dévorée par cette énergie. D'ailleurs je pense que vos ancêtres étaient conscients de ce fait en construisant ces murs.

Le choc était bien visible, et la tension régnait dans l'air à la fin de son monologue explicatif.

 _La réalité peu parfois nous sembler bien plus absurde que tout ce qu'on aurait imaginé après tout._

C'était ce que pensait Naruto, elle comprenait que c'était dure de s'entendre dire comme ça qu'un jour ils pouvaient bien eux aussi se transformer dans des monstres qu'ils craignaient, haïssaient, et pour lesquels ils risquaient leur vies jour après jour pour s'en débarrasser. Mais la réalité n'en est pas moins réelle, et à besoin d'être connue, surtout dans leurs situations. Ce fut les questions d'Erwin, qui était encore plus pale qu'avant, qui la sortie de ses pensées.

-Mais pourquoi alors les titans n'attaque t ils que les humains ? ne devrait ils pas tout détruire ? Et qu'entendez-vous par là qu'en vous dites que notre ancêtre était conscient de la nature des tians en construisant ces murs ?

-C'est simple, les humains transformer en titans aspire beaucoup plus d'énergie naturel que les humains normaux. Et les animaux et la nature, sont des êtres vivants 100% naturel. Or comme je vous l'ai expliquée, le chakra naturel cherche l'harmonie avec son hôte, donc quand son hôte n'est pas 100% naturel, il faut que les autres énergies spirituel et physique, même sans être du chakra, soit à la même hauteur que le chakra naturel. C'est ce qui poussent les titans à manger les humains, car inconsciemment, ils cherchent à harmoniser leurs énergies instables, et pour ça ils ont besoin de l'énergie physique, et spirituel qu'à l'humain et qui leurs fait défauts. Ce qui les poussent à manger l'homme alors qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de manger, pour essayer d'aspirer les énergies humaines et retourner à un état harmonieux. Pour ce qui est de vos ancêtre, ça m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas. A votre avis, à partir de mes explications, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y est pas encore eu de transformation, non volontaire, en public à l'intérieure des murs ? Et comment vos ancêtres ont-ils fait pour construire des murs résistants, aussi haut ? Ils se sont servie des titans. Sans vraiment en connaître le fonctionnement, ils savaient que l'homme se transformait en titans, mais aussi que près d'un homme déjà transformer, un humain encore valide ne risquait pas de se transformer à son tour, sans oublier que la transformation dans vos état si instable est facile à provoquer. Alors ils ont pris des humains les ont sécurisés avant de les transformer en titans, pour s'en servir de base pour que les murs soient plus haut que tous titans. De plus comme les titans absorbe plus d'énergie naturelle que les hommes, ceux à l'intérieur des murs étaient à l'abri. Mais pour gérer la population en croissance ils en n'ont surement jeté certains à l'extérieur. Ce qui m'emmène au cas présent où le mur qui a été brisé à aussi briser toute l'harmonie qui avait été à peu près créé, ce qui signifie que bientôt vous aurait des titans à l'intérieur des murs, mais pas de brèche aux murs.

Le ton sérieux de la blonde qui se trouvait sur le canapé, semblât encore plus enfoncé les deux hommes dans l'urgence de la situation. Livaï, pris ensuite la parole d'une vois sombre.

-Es-tu en train de nous dire que l'on est tous condamné à se transformer en des monstres, et que ça ne sert plus à rien de se battre ? Que la réalité est désespérée et qu'on a plus qu'à tous mourir ?!

A leur grande surprise, Naruto n'affirma pas, elle les regardât avec confiance, un sourire doux qui se mua en un sourire un peu sauvage avant de leur dire des mots, des mots qui éclaircir l'obscurité et leur redonnât fois en une réalité meilleur.

-Ce que je vous dis, c'est que maintenant vous savez ce qui se passe, et que moi je suis venu ici pour vous permettre de réagir, pour que vous puissiez créez la réalité qui vous plairas. Puis s'il y a bien une chose que l'humanité est, c'est résistant, et il est temps de vous le rappeler à vous même !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : LE PROCES

"Les êtres supérieurs oublient volontiers leur supériorité, à condition que les autres s'en souviennent."

Marie Valyère

Suite à la conversation de Naruto avec Livaï et Erwin, ils avaient tous convenus que garder cette connaissance à un comité restreint de personnes de confiance, serait grandement préférable pour éviter la panique. De plus, Naruto avait été mise au courant d'un procès qui avait été mis en place contre elle. Ce procès, qui se déroulerait le lendemain juste après le procès de celui qui pouvait se changer en titan, qui s'appelait apparemment Eren, était pour déterminer s'il fallait : l'exécuter, l'enfermer, ou bien la placée, comme ils l'espéraient, dans la brigade d'exploration sous le commandement de Livaï. Autant dire que la blonde et ses démons, n'étaient pas vraiment emballé par un procès, mais comprenant la peur qu'elle pouvait causer, et étant donné que son but n'étant pas les ennuis mais de les aider, elle avait décidé d'y aller quand même. Ils avaient aussi demandé pourquoi pendant qu'elle dormait les restrictions qu'ils avaient essayé de lui mettre étaient immédiatement tomber en poussière. Ce à quoi elle leur avait répondue que même pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, elle avait toujours des protections qui détruisait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas autorisée à la toucher qui essayait de la restreindre. Cette discussion, en plus de la grosse journée qui la précédait, ayant pris beaucoup des humains à qui elle parlait, ils avaient décidé d'en rester là et Livaï avait été choisi pour l'emmener dans une pièce où elle pourrait passer la nuit jusqu'au lendemain.

C'est sur le chemin que Naruto posa sa demande à Livaï, d'un ton apaisant pour ne pas énervé le chef d'escouade qui avait l'air exténuer.

-Excuse-moi Livaï

Naruto se détourna de ce qu'elle voulait dire en voyant l'expression surprise de son interlocuteur à l'emplois familier de son prénom, et elle décidât d'abord de s'expliquer de son choix avant de continuer. C'est donc avec un sourire éclatant qu'elle répondit à sa question muette.

-Oui j'ai décidé de t'appeler Livaï, et tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Naruto aussi, vue que d'après ce que j'ai compris on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, de plus tu m'as l'air vraiment sympas alors entendons-nous bien ! de toute façon, je suis plus vielle que toi alors ce n'est pas comme si je te manquais de respect, c'est mieux que si je t'appelle gaki non ?

La dernière partie de la phrase de Naruto a été lancé avec un sourire vicieux. Ce qui causa une petite tique au niveau du sourcil de Livaï. Mais ce dernier, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qui l'est l'aire « sympa », et même sans oser l'avoué c'étant déjà un peu attaché au rayon de soleil apportant l'espoir. Répondue à Naruto avec un sourire en coins :

-D'accord Naruto. Mais je te préviens si tu m'appelle gaki je t'appellerais baa-chan… Après tout, tu es beaucoup plus vielle que moi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Naruto fut d'abord outré puis râlât sur les humains de ce temps-ci, qui confondait la vieillesse et la sagesse de l'immortelle. Puis, arrêtant de faire la moue elle éclatât de rire, ce qui surpris Livaï que celle qu'il avait vue sur le champ de bataille montrer une force tellement supérieure à la leur, puissent quand même se mêler à eux, et rire avec lui, avant qu'elle réponde à sa question avec un petit sourire le surprenant un peu plus.

-Est-ce qu'au lieu de m'emmener dans une chambre, tu pourrais m'emmener à l'infirmerie ? comme tu as pu le voir je sais guérir, vue la bataille qui a eu lieu il doit y avoir plusieurs blessé grave. Je peux les aider avec ma force et mes connaissances. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment besoins de dormir pour l'instant, mon organisme aux vues de son évolution n'a besoin en vérité que de très peu de sommeil.

Apprès quelques minutes, à peser le pour et le contre, il finit par donner son accord à Naruto en lui expliquant qu'à ce moment-là il devrait rester avec elle. Acceptant, Naruto fut bientôt conduite à ce qui servait d'infirmerie.

Elle fut d'abord un peu choquée du peu de soin que les humains de nos jours pouvaient administrer. Puis prenant vite les choses en main à l'effarement des infirmiers, qui bientôt suivirent ses ordres en voyant son efficacité, elle fit bouger les choses. Passent d'un patient à l'autre, les classant par gravité de cas, elle indiquât exactement aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire pour soulager aux maximums les autres patients avant qu'elle arrive. Ainsi ce déroulât la nuit de Naruto, alors que les infirmiers roulaient les gardes tous écoutaient religieusement les ordres de Naruto qui les calmaient quand nécessaire et les reprenaient à d'autre, dirigé ils étaient calmes et la présence de la blonde rayonnante qui faisait des miracles à leurs côté les rassuraient. Naruto elle restât la même toute le nuit, rassurant patient et infirmier, donnant les bons commandements, et soignant et pour soigner elle avait soigné ! s'aidant de toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquise, elle avait résorber des hémorragies, accéléré la multiplications cellulaire, réparer des os, recousus les fibres des tissus musculaire, recousus chaires, muscles, nerf, remis en places des systèmes nerveux totalement bousillé, extrait des fragments des corps, régénérer des organes et des membres… Et tout ça encore, et encore toute la nuit en rassurant des humains terroriser, et transit de douleur. Naruto sentait leurs douleurs comme si c'était la sienne, mais jamais son sourire rassurant ne vacilla car elle pouvait gérer ça, et qu'au petit matin la douleur c'était déjà en aller. Elle les avait tous guéris.

Quand Livaï se réveilla, surpris de s'être endormis, d'un sommeil qui pour une fois avait été dépourvue de cauchemar, il était assis sur une chaise, et une couverture avait été poser sur lui. Malgré sa fatigue d'hier, il se souvenait très bien à quel point il avait été estomaqué par la prise en main rapide de l'infirmerie par Naruto. Ce qui avait était un vacarme confus désorganisé et angoissé, c'était transformé en un mécanisme bien roué où tout le monde écoutait à la lettre ce que Naruto disait, l'angoisse s'était vite calmer grâce à la présence de la blonde et tous c'était vite attaché à Naruto qui avait rendu tout possible. En effet, Livaï avait une nouvelle fois été témoins des incroyables capacité qu'elle avait, elle passait d'un patient à un autre les calmants avec quelques sourires, et paroles. Maintenant que le soleil se levait, et que Livaï regardait autour de lui dans l'immense salle, il ne voyait plus que quelques infirmières qui flânait d'un lit à un autre, avec Naruto finissant un bandage, et qui avec un dernier sourire au patient, s'avançât vers lui.

-Tu as bien dormis Livaï, je veux dire malgré le bruit ? le soleil vient de se lever alors je suppose que tu es un lève tôt, tu n'as rien louper ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de finir le dernier patient.

-J'ai dormis c'est ce qui compte. Très bien Naruto, vue que tu as finie il vaut mieux qu'on aille se préparer pour ton procès qui va bientôt commencer. Je suppose que tu voudrais te changer non ?

Après l'accord de Naruto et avoir rassurer le chef d'escouade qu'elle avait des vêtements de rechange scellé sur elle, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie sous les aurevoirs, et les remerciements chaleureux de ceux qui l'occupait à Naruto.

Une fois changer dans un autre kimono blanc, Livaï conduisit l'hôte des démons à queux blonde, vers le tribunal, où aurait lieux les procès. Naruto, sous la demande de Livaï avant de s'en aller, s'installa dans un coin où personnes ne pouvait la voire. Cependant après quelques paroles, des participants au procès d'Eren, qui lui fut bien trop pensé au conseil de son village quand elle était encore petite et qui l'a détestaient pour ce qui avait en elle, elle se désintéressa de ce qu'il se disait. Naruto se fit tout de même la réflexion que peu importe le temps, la haine et la peur de ce que les humains ne pouvaient totalement contrôler ne disparaissait pas. Bientôt, Eren fut porter inconscient de la salle et Livaï vient la chercher de se place pour l'emmener au centre de l'auditoire, où se trouvait précédemment Eren. Pour les calmer elle se laissa même passer des menottes, puis leur débat commençât et elle ne les écoutât que d'une oreille dire à quel point elle n'était pas normale, plus monstrueuse vue ce qu'elle avait fait que les monstres qu'ils connaissaient, que ses intentions étaient forcément malveillantes, elle entendu même des fanatiques criés que par ces actes elle avait profané le mur ! Naruto trouvait ça ironique sachant ce qu'il y avait dans le mur. Erwin essayait de faire valoir son point de vue contre tous les autres qui voulaient clairement son exécution. Bientôt Naruto en eu marre, elle dirigeât la pression de son aura, preuve de sa supériorité écrasante, contre tous ceux qui l'entourait, qui se mirent bientôt à genoux sous sa force. Ses cheveux se mirent à danser autour d'elle et ses yeux à briller dû à la force de son chakra, sans aucun mouvement de sa part ses menotte se désintégrèrent. Naruto avait décidé qu'ils avaient trop vue son sourire et sa gentillesse, il était temps de leur rappeler qui elle est. Alors quand elle prit la parole, les autres ne pouvait qu'écouter sa voix résonante de puissance.

-Assez ! Je crois que vous oubliez quelque chose d'important ici. JE NE SUIS PAS SOUMISE A VOS LOIES ! et il serait bon que vous le reteniez. Si je suis venu ici c'est pour l'unique raison que j'ai décidé que l'humanité à besoins d'aide. Je ne suis pas tenu de rester ici, je pourrais très bien disparaître maintenant pour regarder du néant votre extinction dans l'agonie. Cependant j'ai décidé de tout de même venir vous aidez, alors JE vous laisse deux choix : soit vous me laisser aux mains du bataillons d'exploration pour que je puisse vous aidez… soit je vous laisse vous débrouillez et je vous regarde vous éteindre à petit feux. Ce sont là les seules possibilités que vous avez ici. J'en ai marre de vous entendre geindre et vous époumoner dans mes oreilles comme des insectes. Gardez bien en tête que si je vous voulais du mal, vous auriez déjà tous disparut, car j'en est le pouvoir ! j'ai le pouvoir que vous n'avez pas de tous vous anéantir en un battement de cil ou de vous sauver. Maintenant la question est simple, humains, et je suis à court de patience, voulez-vous être sauvez oui ou non ?

Après sa tirade qui gela tout le monde quand sous sa puissance, sa supériorité, ils réalisèrent qu'elle disait la stricte vérité et qui leur laissa le gout de l'infériorité, Naruto relâchât la pression pour que le verdict soit donner. Sans surprise elle fut placer dans le bataillon d'exploration, avec, pour garder la face, la menace que s'il se passait quelque chose ce serait le bataillon qui prendrait le blâme. Suite à ça elle sortit, et fut de nouveau mener au bureau d'hier où cette fois Eren et d'autre membre du bataillon d'exploration se tenait déjà. Elle fixa Eren lui fit un grand sourire avant de leur dire :

-Enchanté, j'espère que, vue les circonstances, nous nous entendrons bien dans la mesure du possible.

Et dans sa tête il y eu un grognement amuser, avant que la voix sérieuse de Kurama ne résonne.

 _ **Tu veux dire dans la mesures où ils n'oublient pas leur place, oui. Après tout il y a gouffre immense entre toi et eux, tu es trop gentil de leur rappeler, si tu veux notre avis tu devrais les laisser oublier et tomber dedans.**_

D'un certain point de vue Kurama avait raison, après tout on ne joue pas avec le feu, et ici le feu c'est elle. Malheureusement les humains avaient tendance à oublier qu'a convoiter ce qu'il ne devait pas il finissait par mourir bruler. Restait à savoir si ceux-là étaient pareilles… __


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : VIVRE

« Vivre est une torture puisque vivre sépare »

Albert Camus

Livaï, Erwin, Eren et Hansi dans leurs uniformes prouvant leur appartenance au bataillon d'exploration, étaient tous bouche bée devant le fait que la dent d'Eren avait repoussé, quand Naruto était entré. Et même en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas leur faire de mal, en se souvenant de la puissance qu'elle avait montrée, ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Cependant, ils se reprirent bien vite devant le doux sourire qu'affichait Naruto pour les détendre. Ils exposèrent ensuite à Naruto la cause de leur effarement. Ce à quoi Naruto répondit en… éclatant de rire, à leur plus grande stupeur. Elle enchaîna toujours encor entrain de rigoler :

-Haaa ! Il est capable de se changer en titans et vous ça vous choque qu'il puisse régénérer une dent ! vu l'énergie qu'il a il est capable de régénérer bien plus qu'une dent voyons ! D'ailleurs pour que ce soit plus claire avec vous, dite vous que la seule différence quand il est sous sa forme humaine c'est que son énergie est compressée, emprisonnez, mais elle est toujours là ! alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il puisse se régénérer, par contre sous sa forme de titan son énergie est totalement libérée, elle se déchaine ! ...Bref que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Tout le monde dans la salle resta un peux stupéfait en premier lieux après l'hilarité de Naruto, suivi de son explication logique sur la question. Après un petit moment de gène, ils prirent en compte la question de la blonde, et c'est naturellement qu'ils se tournèrent vers Erwin qui était le plus haut gradé.

-Pour l'instant vous allez être placer sous la garde du caporal-chef Livaï. Il va vous conduire vers un vieux château abandonné, qui nous sert de base. Eren tu vas avoir besoin, une fois là-bas, de t'entrainer sur ta capacité à te transformer en titan. De plus, Hansi va pouvoir peut-être faire des découvertes en étudiant, sur place, les deux titans qui ont été capturer. Mademoiselle Uzumaki, un fois au château Livaï vous expliquera où nous en étions avant votre arrivé, et ce qui a été prévus, en espérant que vous puissiez nous aider.

La jinshuriki hochât la tête, en signe d'assentiment, alors qu'Eren affichait un regard déterminer, déterminer à réussir et a avancé.

Kurama et Naruto, avaient des expressions stoïques bien qu'une lueur de colère, et un peu septique, dansait dans leur regard. Leurs yeux passaient de Livaï aux rennes qu'il lui tendait, eux même attacher à un cheval.

« C'est une blague j'espère ? Il est hors de questions que je monte sur ce cheval !»

Vient la voix cassante de Naruto, à la surprise, et l'amusement du caporal-chef, alors que la blonde entendait le grondement en colère d'assentiment de sa boule de poil au fond de son esprit. Livaï pris ensuite la parole, en fronçant un peu les sourcils en voyant que la blonde ne rigolait pas à travers son visage sérieux.

« Naruto, le château est loin, il n'y a pas moyen d'y aller sans monter à cheval… tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as peur des chevaux vu la force que tu as ? »

Son interlocutrice eu alors un visage outré. A son époque on ne montait pas à cheval ! on marchait ou l'on courait, les seules fois où l'aide des chevaux était demandé, était pour les charrettes !

 _« Que les gens sont devenus fainéant ! »_

Pensèrent en commun hôte et résident. Avant de daigner répondre au brun qui les regardait, bien qu'il ne se doutât pas qu'une autre entité que la blonde l'écoutait aussi.

« Livaï il y a très peu de chose qui me font peur après tous ce que j'ai vécue, et les chevaux n'en font pas parti merci. Cependant, je suis sûre que ce pauvre cheval n'a rien demander à personne, et qu'il se demande comme moi pourquoi vous êtes si faignant. Non mais franchement, vous vous êtes pesez ? est-ce que le cheval vous demande de le porter lui ? Vous avez des jambes non ? c'est ridicule, je vais courir ! D'ailleurs j'irais surement plus vite que vous en courant ! »

Livaï et son équipe, regardaient Naruto avec des yeux effarés. Courir ?! ils n'y avaient jamais pensé ! et pour cause, le château est à des kilomètres d'ici et ils n'avaient pas la capacité physique pour faire ce trajet en courant et en plus arriver avant la nuit !

C'est un peu septique qu'ils commencent tous à galoper vers le château, ce demandant quand la blonde allait abandonner cette idée saugrenue de courir.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand cette dernière les déplaçât avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils ne pouvaient désâment pas appeler ça courir. Elle sautait à une vitesse déconcertante de branche en branche, de manière si naturelle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle flottait. Le spectacle que Naruto leur donnait était loin des foulés laborieuse qu'ils associaient eux à l'idée de courir. Livaï était même persuader que vue l'air décontracter de la blonde, elle pouvait aller bien plus vite, mais qu'elle se contentait de les attendre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arriver au château qu'ils s'avouèrent tous vaincu devant la résistance de la blonde (et se promirent à eux même qu'ils feraient désormais plus de jogging).

Naruto pour sa part, avait profiter un maximum de ce trajet. Être de nouveau entrain de courir, pouvoir sentir ses muscles se contracté et s'étirer, son chakra et son sang pompé pomper plus fort, frémir juste sous sa peau. Mais surtout, dans cet environnement si puissant en chakra naturel, elle pouvait ressentir plus intensément la Conscience Du Monde l'entouré. Pour elle ces sentiments étaient merveilleux. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'à la vue du château elle avait laissé échapper un soupir dépiter d'être déjà arriver. Cette frustration ne fit alors qu'augmenter quand elle apprit la lubie très prononcée de Livaï pour le ménage. Après tout elle n'avait jamais caché le fait de ne pas aimer le ménage.

-Livaï, tu plaisante non ? ce n'est qu'un peu de poussière, tu te traînes dans bien pire dans la bataille ! Puis on n'aura jamais fini avant la nuit !

-Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas fatigué Naruto !

C'est sur cette échange que commençât le calvaire portant le doux nom de « ménage ». A la nuit tomber tout avait été nettoyer, et tout le monde avait fini par rejoindre sa chambre (sauf Eren qui avait été coincé avec Hansi qui d'après ce que Naruto avait compris, possède une fascination morbide pour les titans).

Mais la jinshuriki du château ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle avait beau essayer, en plus de ne pas être fatiguer son esprit n'avait de cesse de la tourmenté.

C'est pour ça qu'elle sortit. Elle montât sur les murailles qui entourait le château espérant sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête. Naruto avait oublié qu'être éveillé, c'était pouvoir se rappeler nettement de tous. Et pour se rappeler, elle se rappelait !

Elle se souvenait des visages souriant de ses amis. Elle se rappelait des moment dure qu'ils avait passé, et comment chaque fois elle les avait soutenues. Elle se rappelait des liens solides qu'elle avait finis par créer. Elle se rappelait de l'espoir qu'elle avait fini par incarner. Elle se rappelait de l'amitié et de la confiance qui l'unissait à Sasuke, et ceux malgré son apparente trahison. Et elle se rappelait aussi de la mort de son parrain, celui qui avait finir par devenir un père pour elle, qui fut le premier à tomber avant bien d'autre. Elle se rappelait du pardon qu'elle avait fait preuve avec Pain, qui lui rendit alors ce qui lui était précieux, qui finit lui aussi par être lié à elle. Puis elle se souvient de la guerre. De son lien renforcer avec Kurama. De la rencontre de ses parents. De tous ces ninjas jadis ennemis, qui s'alliait sous un même bandeau, sous un même cœur contre un ennemis commun. Et n'est-ce pas paradoxale que son rêve, qu'elle avait hérité de son parrain, de pais sois le plus proche de sa réalisation grâce à la guerre ? Enfin elle se souvenait, des sourire qui se transformait en larmes. De la joie qui se transformait en tristesse. De l'espoir qui se transformait en peur. De la chaleur qui laissait place à la mort, de la vie qui laissait place à la destruction, des couleurs qui se noyait dans le rouge sang, de la sérénité qui se transformait en douleur. Mais aussi de la confiance qui restait peux importait qu'ils mourraient, peu importait combien ils étaient à trépasser, tous à travers leurs derniers souffles lui criait leur confiance en elle. Elle se souvenait de s'être battue encore une fois au-delà du possible. Elle se souvenait avoir vaincu pour eux, pour le monde dont elle avait un jour rêvé. Mais à la fin ils n'étaient plus là, plus personnes. Elle regouttait à présent au sentiment de solitude, mais celui-là s'accompagnait maintenant au lourd tintement des chaines de ses souvenirs, de sa douleur des liens qui furent coupé si douloureusement. Le cœur de Naruto lui faisait souffrir, il n'y avait plus personnes à présent à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tous trop loin, plus loin qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller de par sa nouvelle condition, mais leur souvenir la hantait, leur mort la blessait. Même si Mort s'excusait, la douleur restait. Naruto, ne versât qu'une seule larme sous ses émotions violente, avant que la lumière de la pleine lune ne vienne l'éclairer. Et alors qu'elle regardait la lune le vent comme une mère viens l'étreindre, lui soufflant une mélodie l'encourageant à chanter à son tour.

I'm so tired of being here  
 _Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici,_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
 _Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines_ _  
_And if you have to leave  
 _Et si vous devez partir_ _  
_I wish that you would just leave  
 _J'aimerais que vous partiez tout simplement_.  
Because your presence still lingers here  
 _Car l'ombre de votre présence persiste_  
And it won't leave me alone  
 _Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
 _Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas_  
This pain is just too real  
 _Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
 _Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
 _Quand vous pleuriez, j'essuyais toutes vos larmes_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
 _Quand vous criiez, je combattais toutes vos craintes_  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
 _J'ai tenu vos main pendant toutes ces années_  
But you still have  
 _Mais vous avez toujours_  
All of me  
 _Tout de moi_

You used to captivate me  
 _Autrefois, vous me captiviez_  
By your resonating light  
 _Par vos lumière résonnante_  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
 _Maintenant je suis restée prisonnière de cette vie que vous avez laissée_  
Your face it haunts  
 _vos visages hante_  
My once pleasant dreams  
 _Mes rêves autrefois agréables_  
Your voice it chased away  
 _vos voix ont chassé_  
All the sanity in me  
 _Toute la raison en moi_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
 _Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas_  
This pain is just too real  
 _Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
 _Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
 _Quand vous pleuriez, j'essuyais toutes vos larmes_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
 _Quand vous criiez, je combattais toutes vos craintes_  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
 _J'ai tenu vos main pendant toutes ces années_  
But you still have  
 _Mais vous avez toujours_  
All of me  
 _Tout de moi_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
 _J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que vous étiez bien partie_  
But though you're still with me  
 _Mais bien que quelque part vous soyez toujours avec moi_  
I've been alone all along  
 _Je suis seule depuis le début_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
 _Quand vous pleuriez, j'essuyais toutes vos larmes_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
 _Quand vous criiez, je combattais toutes vos craintes_  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
 _J'ai tenu vos mains pendant toutes ces années_  
But you still have  
 _Mais vous avez toujours_  
All of me  
 _Tout de moi_

Sa voix cristalline s'arrêta sur ces dernières notes, libérant les habitant du château de l'envoutement dans lequel ils avaient été pris pendant sa chanson.

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé à la fin de la chanson que lui avait soufflait la Conscience Du Monde. Cette chanson reflétait parfaitement son état. Et l'extérioriser rendait à la douleur dans son cœur une dimension plus réel, plus tangible. Une seule penser persistait maintenant, plus forte que les autres.

 _Puisque la vie me prend tout, et que l'immortalité me refuse la mort…Souffrirais je alors de cette torture pour toujours. Le repos et la paix ne me seront elle seulement à moi refuser éternellement ?_

 **Disclamer : Chanson de Evanescence « My Immortal »**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : COMPRENDRE

"Chercher à comprendre, c'est commencer à désobéir."

Jean-Michel Wyl

Livaï était avec Naruto, dans une salle de réunion, pour lui expliquer ce qui est prévue à partir de maintenant. La blonde l'écouta avec calme pendant qu'il expliquait la situation, avec son froncement de sourcil habituel.

-Alors pour commencer, les nouvelles recrues sont arrivées ce matin. L'objectif public pour l'instant est de reprendre le mur Rose, que nous avons perdu il y a des années avec l'apparition du titan colossale, et du titan cuirasser. Cependant, notre véritable objectif est la maison d'Eren. Apparemment, d'après ce dernier, ce trouverait un laboratoire dans le sous-sol de sa maison, où son père aurait fabriqué la substance qui lui a permis de ce transformé. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette possibilité. C'est pour ça que tout le monde ici, surtout les nouveaux, vont avoir un entraînement supplémentaire pour optimiser nos chances. Puis nous leur expliqueront comment fonctionne la formation de déplacement, avant de partir à l'attaque. Sinon, tu l'as déjà vue sur le champ de bataille, nous n'avons pas tes capacités. Nous nous servons d'un équipement tridimensionnel, qui nous propulse dans les aires grâce aux gaz que nous stockons. Ensuite, nous tranchons avec nos lames le point faible des titans, qui se trouve être leurs nuques. Aussi on se demandait si tu pouvais participer à cette formation, c'est-à-dire nous former tous, même un tant soit peu.

Naruto pris un petit moment pour bien assimiler tout ce que lui disait Livaï, et organiser ses idées avant de répondre.

-Titan colossale, et titan cuirassé ? C'est vrai que je sens plusieurs personnes qui aurait le pouvoir de se changer en titan ici. Par contre, justement à cause de ce grand nombre de personnes, et à la densité du chakra naturel, je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer qui pourrait vraiment le faire. Pour ce qui est de l'entraînement, au vu du temps que nous avons, et de vos limites physiques assez conséquente, ne t'attend pas à un miracle. Par contre, je peux à tous vous apprendre à avoir un meilleur équilibre, et de mieux utiliser votre corps, notamment en vous montrant des katas. Je peux aussi dans une moindre mesure vous apprendre à utiliser vos lames, que vous utilisez n'importes comment, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles se casse si vite.

Livaï resta un moment choqué quand la compréhension de ce que la jinshuriki lui disait ce fit en lui.

-Attend, tu penses que les deux titans qui ont attaqué, sont comme Eren ? Que ce sont eux aussi des humains qui peuvent ce retransformé en titans ? C'est fou, pourquoi attaqueraient-ils leur propre race ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde voulait vivre, chaque personne entre ces murs, avait selon lui l'envie, même diffuse, de pouvoir un jour marcher sur des terres sans murs, en ayant pas la crainte de ce faire manger. Alors pourquoi des Hommes qui aurait la même envie de liberté, chercheraient à les menés à leur extermination ? Naruto voyait bien son combat intérieur, c'est pour ça, qu'elle lui expliquât :

-Bien sûr qu'Eren n'est pas le seul, même s'il a une puissance qui diffère un peu, il est certain que des titans comme ceux que tu m'as décrit sont humains. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas leur choix, parce que pour toi les comprendre ça serait aller contre ce en quoi tu crois, ce qu'on t'a appris. Mais tu sais Livaï, les Hommes ne sont jamais totalement neutres, ils sont différentes nuances de gris. Alors bien que vous ressentiez la même chose, bien que vos buts puissent être le même, vous serez différent, et parfois même incapable de vous comprendre. Pourtant vous êtes tous humains à la fin, pourtant les émotions restent les mêmes. Dans des situations comme celle-là, où l'humanité est poussée à ces portes, mais n'arrive pas à réagir. Où certains vont se réveiller d'un cauchemar et retrouvé leur liberté, leur humanité, mais en plus fort. Où certains ne pourrons pas choisir le combat et la douleur qui risque d'être vain, à la force qui s'unit à une liberté assurée malgré les atrocités qui peuvent se produire. Il y aura forcément, des gens qui vont choisir les titans et la liberté s'ils en ont la possibilité, ne serai ce que pour arrêter d'être la proie acculer. Mais tu n'as pas à le comprendre, si tu ne le veux pas, tu n'as pas as désobéir en ce en quoi tu crois.

Livaï pris un moment à digéré les informations sous le regard apaisant de Naruto. Avant de relancer l'ancien sujet de conversations qu'ils avaient un peu plus tôt.

-Merci Naruto… En tout cas pour plus tôt, tout entrainement que tu peux nous donner pour réussir à survivre, est le bienvenu. Le premier entraînement collectif peut avoir lieux, si tu es d'accord, dans le milieu d'après-midi. Je donnerais les ordres pour que le premier groupe te retrouve, dans l'arrières court près du petit bois, il y aura les nouvelles recrues dedans. En attendant, je vais faire remonter au chef Erwin l'information que tu m'as donné. S'il y a des possibles traitres dans nos rangs, il va falloir faire plus attention.

En réponse la blonde ne fit que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis partit préparer ce qu'elle aller dire, et faire faire au groupe qu'elle allait devoir entraîner. Laissant ainsi le caporal-chef se remettre de ses émotions.

Après une rapide évaluation visuelle de son premier groupe, Naruto pu se faire une assez bonne appréciation de leur force.

 _ **Quelle force ? Ils sont tous faibles.**_

Bien que la blonde aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir dire l'inverse, elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans mentir. Dans leurs gestuelles, dans leurs présences, elle sentait bien, que même si on ne prenait que du combat physique pure, aucun d'eux n'avait même le niveau genin. Mais là encore, elle ne fut qu'impressionné par la volonté humaine.

-Bien ! vous me connaissez surement tous de réputation au moins, mais je vais quand même me présenter. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et je vais essayer d'augmenter vos chances de rentrer en vie. Et croyez-moi il y a du boulot. D'abord vous allez me faire 50 pompes, puis vous aurez 3minutes de repos, avant qu'on commence le véritable entrainement.

Tous étaient sidéré, mais sous le regard de la blonde, il se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Naruto les regarda arriver aux 50 pompes épuiser, et ce dit qu'ils allaient vraiment devoir en faire plus.

-C'est bien vous devrez prendre l'habitude d'en faire tous les jours, en augmentent petit à petit le nombre. Vous devez pouvoir en faire au moins 1000 sans être fatiguer. Vu ce que vous demandez de faire à votre corp, il est important qu'il soit assez musclé pour ne pas se briser. Maintenant, vous allez tous prendre ces bous de bois derrière moi. Ils ont la même porter et le même poids que ce que vous utilisez pour vous battre. Si vous voulez pouvoir pleinement utiliser une lame sans trop l'abimer, peu importe ce que vous coupez, il faut qu'elle devienne un prolongement de votre corps. Vous ne pouvez espérer être efficace avec une lame dans les aires si vous ne l'êtes pas sur terre.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle commença à leur montrer, comment se servir de ce type d'arme. Après deux heures d'entraînement sans plus de poses, ils étaient tous épuiser. Mais Naruto pouvait déjà voir les progrès effectuer. Mais leurs mines étant décourager, elle décidât d'intervenir.

-Ok tout le monde, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Ne soyez pas décourager vous avez tous déjà fait des progrès, je peux le voir. Tant que vous chercherez à comprendre comment vous améliorez sans vous posez de barrières, vous serez déjà un peux meilleur. C'est comme ça que vous pourrez aller plus loin, que vous atteindrez vos buts.

C'est sur ces mots qui leurs redonnèrent un peu courage qu'ils commencèrent à tous partir quand Naruto intervient.

-Vous deux-là : Reiner Braun et Bertholt Hoover, restez un moment. J'ai à vous parler.

 _Après tous, eux doivent comprendre ce que j'ai à leur expliquer. De toute façon ça à toujours été mon rôle, d'ouvrir les yeux à ceux qui se sont perdu._


End file.
